Bulgariaball
QUOTES: Serbia, gives back clay! Bow down, Kurwa... Can get yuo banned! Puyka!!! Bulgariaball is a country in Southern Europe, also called the Balkans. Appears in some Polandball comics, (usually the main charecter in those comics), The capital is Sofia and he is in (and is good friends with) NATO and the EU. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it. (If they do, it makes his day) History Bulgaria first appeared around in 460 B.C. as the Odrysian Kingdom, and was a thriving monarchy. However, in 46 A.D. the Roman Empire Ball conquested Bulgaria and that was that. Until in 632 A.D. Bulgaria returned as Old Great Bulgaria, Renaming themselves in 681 A.D. as the First Bulgarian Empire. Then Bulgaria in 684 A.D. converted their religon to Christianity and all was good. Then in 1018 A.D. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria and made them an autonomous reigon. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and nenamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongolball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongolball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a reigon of Ottomanball . From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exsist. Then Bulgaria gained sorta of a independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Third Bulgarian State. In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War(this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.) However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Monterngoball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benifit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War 2. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War 2. Finally in 1946 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Finally in 1990 Bulgaria left the Warsw pact and became the Republic of Bulgariaball. Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Him and Polandball work together, and Polandball helps Bulgariaball when he is in trouble. Bulgariaball tries to help back, but sometimes he takes advntagee of Polandball and only helps for moniez. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaze out and go crazy, even almost eating Turkeyball for Thanksgiving. Relationships *Greeceball- good friends, laugh about the Balkan Wars and the World Wars, but Bulgariaball still wants clay from him. Competition in sports. *Turkeyball- aquantinces, talk about how Natoball is doing, victim of one of Bulgaria's "spazes". *Macedoniaball- both want Greeceball's clay. Also is a grandson of Bulgariaball. Bulgariaball, however, wants ALL of Macedoniaball's clay. *Kosovoball - are best friends because they both want Serbiaball to lose clay. *Serbiaball- rivals and worst enemies. Fought against each other in the Second Balkan War and the World Wars. *Croatiaball- friends and Rivals in sports. Both hate Serbiaball and want to destroy him and steal his clay. *Romaniaball- good friends, (even though Bulgariaball hates Gyspys) talking about uniting, became best friends after joining the EU. *Germanyball- leader of EU and great friend. Obeys him. Gives Bulgariaball monies. *Germanieball- worst nightmare. *EUball- friend and co-commander of the EU. Gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. *Swedenball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. *USAball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, aquantinces. *Polandball- best buds, gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, Bulgariaball thinks Polandball can into space. *Odrysianball- BEST FATHER IN DA WORLD :D *Vranjeball- Likes to stalk him/ wants his clay *Czechball- Friendly soccer/football rivals. Reason why Bulgariaball didn't make all the way to the FIFA World Cup finals. *Yugosloviaball- Nuetral, Bulgariaball once liked him before he became Serbiaball. Beer buds. *Russiaball- Good friends, helped Bulgariaball go to space, bought hat for him, beer buds *Hungaryball- Sworn enemies even though they fought together in World War One and Two, makes fun of Hungaryball for being stupid and that he can not into space *Austria-Hungaryball- Best friends, fought together in WW1. Bulgariaball thinks Austriaball and Hungaryball were better together then apart. *Moldoviaball- Friendly towards Moldoviaball, good Black Sea trade partners *Bosilegradball- Part of Vranjeball, lost grandson CAN INTO SPACE????? Yes. Learn more about Georgi Ivanov. Bulgariaball's Hopes Bulgariaball hopes to achieve this in his lifetime... Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers